Butterflies part 56
by Kksaunt1
Summary: What was in the telegram?


"Daddy? What does it say?" Jack was nervous to read it, especially with Caleb sitting right next to him.

"I don't know, buddy." Jack took a deep breath and opened the envelope. He read the contents and his heart broke. He reread them, hoping it really didn't say what he had read the first time. "Caleb, I need to take you to see Aunt Abigail. Can you stay with her until later?"

"But Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Please don't ask questions. I need you to promise to be a good boy and stay with Aunt Abigail. Ok?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Thank you."

Jack and Caleb walked in to the kitchen of Abigail's. "Frank?"

"Jack, Caleb! Good to see you. Jack you look pale. Do you need to sit?"

"Um actually, is Abigail here?"

"She is feeding Carrie. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I mean, I need both of you. Can Caleb stay here for a few hours?"

"Yes, of course."

"Also, can you come with me to see Elizabeth? I think having you there might help." Jack was trying to communicate what he needed without saying words that Caleb would get upset about.

"Of course. I'll be right back." A few moments later, Abigail walked down the stairs with Frank.

"Caleb! How was school?" She looked at Jack with concern.

"It was ok."

"That's good."

"Caleb, I will come get you in a couple hours. Be a good boy, ok?" He bent down to hug him for a moment.

"Yes, Daddy."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Frank and Jack walked for a few moments silently. "Jack? What's going on?"

Jack handed him the telegram. Frank read it and then handed it back to Jack. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Frank, Elizabeth is pregnant. I don't know how to tell her this. I'm afraid if she gets too upset…."

"I understand. This is something that never gets easier, no matter how many times you go through it. However, in my experience, we just need to be honest and gentle and calm."

"Yes, that makes sense. We need to stop by to pick up my Mom so she take care of the girls for a few hours."

About thirty minutes later, Elizabeth heard the door open. She smiled. She was so excited to see her parents after the emotional day she had had.

"Come on girls. Daddy's home."

"Daddy home!" Maddie yelled as she ran to see him.

"Hi, Bug." He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Jack? Frank? Mom? Why are you here? Where are my parents and Caleb?" Jack handed Maddie to Charlotte.

"Honey, Mom is here to take the girls for a few hours." Charlotte picked up Maddie and Emma and walked out the door.

Elizabeth thought that was strange. She wanted everyone here, with her. "Where's Caleb?"

"Abigail is watching him right now."

"Jack, what is going on? You're scaring me. Where are my parents?"

Jack walked over to her, took her hand and they both sat on the couch. Frank sat on the chair next to the couch. "Jack, do you want me….?"

"No, I will." He took both of her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Sweetie, I was waiting with Caleb for your parent's stage. It was an hour and a half late. Ned brought me a telegram."

"Are you leaving again? I don't understand what all of this has to do with my parents or why the kids aren't here…"

"Sweetie, the telegram didn't say that I'm leaving."

"That's good."

"There was a robbery of your parents stage."

"What!?"

"Honey, your Father was shot."

"Which hospital is he in? I'd like to go see him."

"No, Elizabeth. He was shot trying to protect your Mother. He died instantly. I'm so sorry."

"Jack, is this a joke? If it is, it is not funny at all."

"Sweetie, I would never joke about something like this, you know that."

"As illogical as it sounds, that makes more sense than my Father being dead." She took her hands out of his grasp.

"Elizabeth, look at me. I'm telling you the truth."

"No! No that isn't possible. The telegram has to be wrong. Where is my mother? I need to see her."

"I don't have any more information. The telegram came from the Mountie that was on the stage."

"There was a Mountie on board and he didn't stop the robbery? Why, Jack? Why didn't he save my Father?" She was getting increasingly upset.

"Honey take a few deep breaths. You need to stay calm."

"Don't tell me to stay calm, Jack Thornton! You just told me my Father is dead and you don't know where my Mother is." She got up and went to their bedroom, slamming the door.

Jack looked at Frank. "She's in denial, Jack."

"That was not the reaction I expected."

"I'm going to go, Jack. Why don't we keep Caleb with us tonight?"

"No, actually, he might be exactly who she needs, but I'm going to get some things for the girls. Could you take them to my Mom and ask if she will keep them overnight?"

"Yes of course."

"Ok, then I will be by to get Caleb in a bit."

"I don't know what you have planned, but I hope it works."

"It will. She has a very special bond with Caleb. I think if he was here, it would help."

An hour later, Jack was walking Caleb home. "Caleb, Mama and I need to talk to you when we get home ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

They walked into the house and Elizabeth was reading on the couch. Jack was expecting tears and anger.

"Mama!"

"Hi, Caleb. Come up here and tell me all about school." He climbed up next to her and leaned against her chest.

"It was ok."

"Just ok? Did you make lots of new friends?"

"No, I don't think the kids like me."

"Honey, how can they not like you? You are new in class. Before you know it, you will have so many friends, you won't have time to play with them all."

Jack was watching her. It was like she wasn't remembering anything that had happened. No tears, no anger. In her mind it was just a regular night. He was completely shocked. This was going to be hard. Caleb needed to be told and she wasn't going to do it.

"Caleb, Mama and I need to tell you something."

"No we don't, Jack."

"Elizabeth, he needs to know as much as you and Julie and Viola. They are coming over in the morning."

"Jack Thornton don't you dare!"

"Elizabeth? Can I talk to you in the bedroom for a moment?"

"No, I'm staying here with Caleb."

Jack took a deep breath. "Caleb?"

"No, Jack."

"Caleb, remember that telegram Mr. Yost gave me today?"

"Yes."

"It had sad news in it, about someone we all love."

"Who, Daddy?"

"Papa William."

"Is he sick?"

"Jack, please!" She tried once more. If he said the words to Caleb, they would be true. Before, she could just pretend he was playing a cruel joke.

"No, Caleb. Papa was hurt and he died."

"What? No, Daddy! I love him. Where is he?" Caleb was crying hard and Elizabeth lost it. Now it was real and she didn't know if she could handle it.

Jack moved to sit next to them on the couch. Caleb climbed on top of Elizabeth and hugged her neck as hard as he could.

"No, Mama! I need Papa. I need him."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Jack sat there and watched his family's hearts break. He didn't know how to help except to let them comfort each other. They both knew he was there and would help them when they needed him.

Caleb cried himself to sleep on her shoulder. Even in his sleep, he took shuddering breaths, tears on his face, pink cheeks from being so upset. Jack sat there the whole time, crying by himself, wishing he had someone to hold, to comfort him, but his arms were empty.

"Do you want me to put him in bed?"

"No. I'll take him. I'm staying with him."

"Well, so much for having someone to hold," he thought to himself. She stayed with him all night. Neither of them ate dinner. Jack ate by himself and fell asleep by the fire on the couch. In the morning, Caleb wandered out into the living room. "Daddy?" He tapped his shoulder. "Daddy?"

"Caleb? Are you ok? Where's Mama?"

"Hold me, Daddy." Jack sat up and picked him up, kissed his cheek and held him tight.

"I love you so much, Caleb. I'm sorry about Papa."

"Mama is really sad, Daddy. She needs you to hold her too."

"I will when she wakes up."

"I'm awake. Did you need something?" Jack looked at her. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale. She covered her mouth and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"Caleb, stay here. I'll be right back." Jack got up and found Elizabeth in the bathroom, throwing up.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not." He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Should I get Dr. Burns?"

"No, Jack. I've been up crying all night. Apparently that can make you sick to your stomach."

"Elizabeth I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

"Me too. I don't know what I'm going to do without him." She leaned against his shoulder. "I don't know what my Mother is going to do without him. I can't imagine being married for almost thirty years and then losing your husband. Your best friend. The Father of your children." She turned, got up on her knees and threw up again.

"Do you want some water?"

"Just hold me." It was music to his ears. He missed holding her the night before, because he needed it just as much. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly against his chest, stroking her hair, rubbing her back. He could feel her relaxing, falling asleep as he held her.

"Sweetie? I'm going to take you to bed."

"Ok." He helped her to stand up and then walked with her to their bedroom. He pulled back the blankets and helped her climb in.

"Sweetie, I'm going to take Caleb to school and then I'll be back. Viola and Julie are coming, but I'll be back before then." She didn't respond because she had fallen asleep. "Love you, Baby." He kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

Jack expected Caleb to object to going to school, but he didn't. He seemed perfectly ok, so he dropped him off, promising to come get him after school, and hurried home.

He walked in the door and started the pot boiling for coffee when he heard a knock and Julie and Tom's voices. He walked back out into the living room to greet them. "Hey everyone."

"Jack, where's Elizabeth?" Julie walked over holding Sophie. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"She's sleeping because she was up all night. You could probably go in though. I'm sure she'd love to see you." She nodded and the tears began. She gave Sophie to Tom and walked down the hall.

Next Viola, Beth and Mike showed up. Viola and Mike had been seeing each other for a long time and finally, last week, he had proposed. "Viola, it's good to see you," Jack said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi," she said with a weak smile.

"Everyone can have a seat. I'm making coffee." Jack knelt down next to shy little Beth. "Hi, Beth. Do you want a snack?" He held out his arms to her and picked her up.

"Yes," she nodded.

"We'll be back, everyone."

Julie crawled onto the bed next to Elizabeth. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Their Father, the strong, independent, loving man they respected was gone. Just like that. She couldn't stop the tears, so she didn't bother to fight them. Elizabeth's eyes opened and she saw Julie laying next to her.

"Julie? I'm so glad you're here." She pulled her close and they held each other and cried. Elizabeth pulled away slightly and put Julie's hand on her belly. "Feel this." Julie smiled. "If it's a boy, I'm naming him William, we'll call him Will."

"That sounds great, sister. Father would be honored."

"I was going to tell him and Mother about the baby when they got here. Now he'll never know." She wiped her eyes and sat up. She needed to eat something and she needed Jack.

"Jack said you didn't sleep last night. Don't you think you should stay in bed?"

"I need to eat. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I also need to use the bathroom and see my husband."

"I can make you something."

"Its ok. I'll be fine."

Elizabeth dressed in fresh clothes, ran her fingers through her hair and left the room.

Elizabeth walked into the living room ten minutes later and was surprised at how many people were there. Viola, Beth, Mike. Julie, Tom, Sophie. Jack, Charlotte, Bill, Maddie and Emmy. Everyone looked up and smiled at her.

"Sweetie? Are you hungry? I can make you something." Jack hopped up.

"I can get it, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?" He followed her into the kitchen.

"What is it, Elizabeth? Are you feeling ok?" Her eyes were still red, she needed more sleep. She looked exhausted.

She walked up close and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "Did you need to talk to me?"

"No, I just need you, here with me. I can't do this without you, Jack." He put his hands on her face and kissed her gently.

"I'm here." He held her for a few minutes until her stomach growled. "What do you want to eat?"

"Eggs? I can make them."

"Elizabeth, please let me take care of you. I'm worried."

"Don't worry, I'm ok."

"Well, I'm going to worry until you give birth."

"Jack, if it's a boy, I want to call him Will." She sat down and rubbed her tummy.

"That's a good idea." He made her eggs and toast and sat down to keep her company.

"Maybe it's just because I haven't eaten since yesterday, but this is amazing. Thanks Jack."

"Of course."

"Jack, have you heard anything more? I'm worried that I don't know where my Mother is."

"No, I haven't. I am going to talk to Bill and see if he will go investigate." Elizabeth nodded, wiping a stray tear away.

"I'm going to go say hi to everyone." Jack nodded and went to wash her dish.

"Mama? Hi!" Emmy said, running over and raising her arms.

"Hi, sweet pea." She kissed her cheeks and held her close.

Elizabeth was about to sit down when she heard a knock at the door. "Mother? Oh my goodness! Come in." She opened the door wider. "Bill! Tom! Someone help please!" Grace could barely stand up. Bill and Tom rushed over and helped Grace to the couch. Jack heard the commotion and ran in to see what was going on.

"Grace? I'll get you some water."

"No, Jack. I just need to rest. I just need my girls." She opened her arms and all three of her daughters rushed in to hug her, all four of the Thatcher women crying and holding each other. "I've missed you all so much!"

Bill and Charlotte decided to give everyone space and privacy so they got up to leave.

"Mom? You're leaving?" Elizabeth said when she saw them get up.

"Yes, Sweetie. You all need time to yourselves. Let us know if you need anything." She touched Elizabeth's cheek. "Take care of yourself, and that baby." Elizabeth took Charlotte's hand and squeezed.

"We were going to tell everyone very soon. We just wanted to make sure everything was fine first. I wasn't trying to hide it."

"I know." She hugged her and then they left. Elizabeth walked back over to sit by Jack.

"Mother, what happened?" Elizabeth had to know.

Grace looked at her middle child, the strong, loving, wife and Mother. She looked exhausted and weak and pale, not to mention pregnant. "Are you sure you can take this right now? I'm not even sure I can get through it."

"I need to know." Elizabeth looked over at her children playing with their cousin, Beth, subconsciously rubbing her tummy. "Life is so fragile. I'm very blessed to have all of you with me, but I need to know what happened."

"Very well." Grace took a deep breath and grabbed Julie's hand. "We were on our way here. Your Father was sleeping for awhile. I could never understand how he could sleep in a stage, with all the bumps and everything, but he could. Anyway, I heard gunshots in the distance and the Constable that was in the stage with us, woke up and drew his gun. He kept watch out the window, trying to stay hidden so no one would see his uniform. The gunshots got closer and then the stagecoach driver stopped. William woke up when he heard the yelling outside." Grace shut her eyes for a moment.

"Mother, you don't have to finish now. Let's take a break." Viola patted her hand.

"No, I need to get through this. There were three men. One of them shot the driver. The second one unhitched the horses and spooked them. The third one opened the door to the stage and pulled the young girl that was traveling with her mother, outside. William yelled to leave her alone. The man made it clear what he intended to do to her. William jumped out and fought the man. Eventually he knocked the man out and the girl climbed back in the stage. Then one of the other men started to grab me and pull me out. William tried to stop him, but he pulled his gun out and shot him. Then it was over. Just that fast, I lost my love." She stood up and went to the kitchen.

She needed water now. Her nerves were shot. She just wanted her husband back, safe and sound. She missed everything about him. He was tall and proud. Distinguished and smart. He loved his family, every child and grandchild with an intensity that she couldn't believe. He would do anything to keep them safe, including her and he proved that. He gave his own life for her, but she needed him back. She started sobbing and didn't hear Jack walk in.

"Grace? Come here." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She welcomed his comfort and hugged him back, her head on his chest. After a few moments, she stepped back.

"I don't know how to do this, Jack. I don't know how to be without him."

"I know, I don't pretend to know what you're going through. I've lost a Father and I thought I lost my brother, and we've lost a child, but I've never lost Elizabeth. I honestly don't think I would survive it."

"Wait, you lost a child? What do you mean?" Grace sat down at the table.

"Elizabeth didn't tell you? Last year?"

"No, I wanted to tell them in person," she said as she walked in the room. "A letter didn't seem like the proper place to tell them." Elizabeth sat down and took Jack's hand and then her Mother's.

"Last year, I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't happy at first."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want another baby then. Maddie had just gotten out of diapers, Emmy was walking, I was teaching Caleb to get him ready for school. I didn't know how I was going to take care of our three if I got sick. I was overwhelmed. Eventually I came around. At about thirteen weeks, I felt the baby move. I was excited and happy. I had fallen in love with having another baby." Grace squeezed her hand as she saw a tear roll down her cheek. "The morning after I felt her move, I miscarried. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced, mentally and physically."

"Her? You said you felt her move."

"Yes, well, obviously we don't know for sure, but Caleb decided it was a girl and he named her Hanna after his Mother. So I think from that point, she was a girl."

"How far along are you now, dear?"

"Fifteen weeks. I'm due the end of October. If it's a boy, Mother, we're naming him Will."

Grace started crying again. "Your Father would be so proud to have a grandson with his name."

Jack needed to ask the next question. "Grace, where is William?"

"He is here. Your pastor was kind enough to arrange for him to be prepared for burial. The funeral will be tomorrow at the church."

"I'm surprised you want him here, Mother and not closer to you."

"I'm not going to live in Hamilton, dear."

"You're not?"


End file.
